how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Landmarks
Recap The episode begins with Marshall presenting his case for preserving the Arcadian at a meeting of the Landmark Preservation Committee (LPC), where the fate of the Arcadian would be decided once and for all. When Ted is called up to present his opinion, future Ted explains how difficult it was for him to come to his decision! Ever since Zoey had explained how she had grown up in the Arcadian, Ted had sided with her, hoping to keep their relationship strong. Barney remains estranged from the group, since both Marshall and Ted are in support of the Arcadian’s preservation. However, Barney learns from his boss Arthur that not only will Ted be fired if the project doesn't go through, but Barney will also be fired for having suggested Ted as the architect in the first place. When Ted hears of this, he refuses to budge, but Robin explains that no matter what happens to the Arcadian, his relationship with Zoey will end badly: if the Arcadian is not accepted as a landmark, Zoey will feel betrayed and leave him, while if it stays, Ted will leave Zoey out of guilt for having cost Barney his job. Ted still wants to keep the Arcadian and try to make it work with Zoey, but Ted later has a dream with Barney dressed up as the original architect of the Arcadian. He convinces Ted that the Arcadian must go, as being able to design a building in New York would undoubtedly help his career and future. Ted calls Zoey to gaze upon the building one last time, though he doesn’t tell her what he plans to say the next day at the LPC meeting. Ted ultimately says he does not wish for the Arcadian to be preserved. This prompts Zoey to present voice recordings of Ted from , saying how he was in support of the Arcadian’s preservation, particularly mentioning its ornate stonework of a lion head. With the LPC poised to give a decision the next morning, Ted is saddened to realize they will surely vote to preserve the Arcadian, thus causing him and Barney to lose their jobs. However, Lily comes up with a plan to possibly keep Ted’s relationship alive while having the Arcadian demolished. They go to Arthur to explain their plan, but Future Ted says that he can’t mention the specifics for legal reasons. A flashback is shown of two people removing the lion head from the building. The next day, the LPC explain they originally planned to preserve the Arcadian, mainly due to its lion head stonework. However, they reveal the lion head had mysteriously vanished, thus prompting them to ultimately decide not preserve the Arcadian. Ted had hoped that Zoey would remain with him if it seemed the decision to demolish the Arcadian had not come from him; however, Zoey ends up leaving him anyway. In the end, Barney is revealed to have kept the lion head in his apartment. Continuity *Ted holds the toy plane Barney gave him in before answering the New York City Landmarks Preservation Commission. *Several flashbacks are used in this episode: Zoey hiring Marshall as a lawyer and Barney being angry at him (both from ) and Arthur with his dog, Tugboat (from "GNB cares" in ). *No one knows what Barney does for a living, though, according to Marshall, "He has a lot of keys." *Barney snuck into Ted's bedroom in the middle of the night once and asked for condoms in . *Ted and Zoey meet in front of the Arcadian in . *The voice recording of Ted is from . *While trying to think of a plan that solves all their problems Ted, Marshall, Robin and Barney decide they should buy a bar, similar to the drunken discussion Barney and Ted have in the episode . *This is not the first time the group has turned to Lily for an "evil" scheme. She has broken up Ted and several of his girlfriends, and she worked to break up Barney and Robin. *Marshall hugs Arthur out of pity, even though he ruined Marshall's chances to join the NRDC. *Barney is wondering if he used the right screws. He learned how to use a screwdriver in . *Ted tells Zoey, "Sometimes things have to fall apart to make way for better things." This is what Zoey told Ted regarding her divorce in . *Ted wants to name his children Luke and Leia, a reference to his favorite film "Star Wars", previously mentioned in . *Barney says "Come again for Big Fudge" as Marshall called himself in the episode . Gallery :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Landmarks images. Memorable Quotes Ted: First of all, there's no way a ninja will be able to sneak up on me, I have the reflexes of a jungle- (Robin slaps him) Lily: ... tree? Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References *When Ted dreams about the architect of the Arcadian, he's not sure if it's a dream. Then he sees a top that continues to spin like the "totem" used by Leonardo DiCaprio in the movie Inception. *Ted quotes the poem Ozymandias by Percy Bysshe Shelley when he said the line "Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!" *Robin is trying to download the game Angry Birds *Ted wants to name his children Luke and Leia, a reference to his favorite film "Star Wars", previously mentioned in . Music Other Notes Guests *Zoey - Jennifer Morrison *Arthur - Bob Odenkirk *Mr. Horvath - Peter Mackenzie *Ninja - Eijiro Ozaki *Virginia - Cristina Rose *Jane - Julie Meyer Reception References External Links *''Landmarks'' press release at CBS Press Express. * *